The present invention relates to a process for the removal of ore from the hold of a bulk carrier vessel. The prior art employes a boom mounted vacuum probe which is lowered into the ore material. This invention improves the prior art by adding wheeled vehicle mounted suction nozzles to the stationary vacuum probe of the prior art.